Un barlume di speranza
by PerseoeAndromeda
Summary: Uno spaccato sull'infanzia dei gold saint al Santuario con particolare attenzione per Aioros e Aioria


"Fratello!!! Aphrodite lo ha fatto di nuovo!" "Ci risiamo" borbottò Aioros, massaggiandosi le orecchie trafitte dalla vocetta lamentosa del piccolo Aioria. Non c'era niente di peggio degli acuti strilli infantili per svegliarsi bene al mattino, quando ancora la mente si attarda a vagare per i paesi offuscati nei quali regna il pigro Morfeo e neanche gli occhi sembrano volerne sapere di aprirsi del tutto al nuovo giorno. Una figurina dal visetto paffuto e infantile, nonostante la corporatura decisamente robusta per un bimbo così piccolo, gli stava correndo incontro, inseguito dal trillo argentino di infantili risate. Aioros lo fulminò con un'occhiata eloquente, proprio un attimo prima che il ragazzino tentasse di gettarsi tra le sue braccia; quello sguardo bastò per distoglierlo completamente dall'idea. Quasi contemporaneamente, tre testoline sbucarono dalla soglia del grande edificio adibito a dormitorio dei piccoli gold saint, dove erano stati riuniti allo scopo di essere sorvegliati tutti insieme finchè non si fossero rivelati sufficientemente maturi per trasferirsi definitivamente nei rispettivi templi disposti a corona intorno al colle sul quale si ergeva il palazzo sacerdotale del Santuario. Le volute biondissime di due di loro catturavano l'oro sfavillante del sole da poco destatosi e i loro riflessi si specchiavano nella chioma di lucente ebano del terzo ragazzino, all'apparenza più maturo dei compagni, con quella durezza precocemente adulta sul volto abbronzato. "Cosa sarà mai successo di così terribile?" sospirò Aioros, rassegnato a dover affrontare, per l'ennesima volta, il difficile ruolo di educatore per quei guerrieri ancora così lontani dalla perfezione richiesta dal servizio della Dea, almeno così lui riteneva anche se Saga lo rimproverava spesso per questa sua visuale pessimistica della situazione. Intanto, i suoi occhi continuavano ad ammonire Aioria con l'intento di costringerlo a ricacciare indietro quelle lacrime che non volevano fermarsi; un santo di Athena non poteva piangere per un dispetto, neanche se bambino. Non erano giustificate futili lacrime in coloro che, in quanto accettati tra i ranghi di Athena, avrebbero ormai dovuto sapersi difendere da ogni tipo di umiliazione subita. Aioria strinse le labbra e abbassò il volto corrucciato, mormorando in un tono appena udibile alcune parole rese quasi incomprensibili dall'imbarazzo che le permeava: "Aphrodite mi ha. leccato le orecchie. di nuovo." I lineamenti di Aioros si contrassero fino a divenire una maschera di palese esasperazione. esasperato nei confronti della perversione insita nel gesto compiuto da un ragazzino di soli nove anni, esasperato nei confronti del fratellino che non riusciva a rispondere a quell'atto con una sana ribellione da guerriero. esasperato con se stesso che così facilmente rischiava di esplodere e uscire dal razionale binario di saggio maestro. Si impose una calma studiata nel girare intorno al fratello per dirigersi a passo fermo verso i tre monelli: "Angelo, Milo e Aphrodite, volete uscire di lì? Tutti i vostri compagni sono al lavoro da un pezzo!" Il ragazzino bruno balzò in avanti e si parò davanti a lui senza abbassarsi ad alcun timore reverenziale al cospetto di quella figura che lo sovrastava; lo fissò anzi a testa alta, il viso sollevato in un'espressione strafottente verso quello del compagno anziano: "Guarda che è stato quel leccapiedi del tuo fratellino ad alzarsi per ultimo e ora ha pure il coraggio di piagnucolare perché noi siamo stati tanto diligenti da svegliarlo!" La fronte di Aioros si corrugò e le sue membra furono attraversate da un fremito: "Non ti permetto di usare simili appellativi nei confronti di un tuo compagno!" Un ghigno che molto poco aveva di infantile deformò le labbra del piccolo: "Vorrai dire che non mi permetti di rivolgermi così al tuo povero fratello indifeso." "Senti Angelo, io." Le fiamme che stavano per divampare dalla rabbia di Aioros furono spente sul nascere da una mano pallida e dolce che si posò, gentile ma ferma, sulla sua spalla: "Calma e moderazione, amico mio, ricorda, mai farsi turbare da questi diavoletti; sarebbe solo peggio per te." Aioros lo salutò con un sospiro e il più amabile dei sorrisi; nessun tipo di agitazione o di sconvolgimento interiore gli avrebbe mai impedito di accogliere in tal modo la creatura con la quale condivideva sogni e passioni e che, forse la sola al mondo, era capace di infondergli nel cuore l'amabile miele della più serena disposizione nei confronti dell'universo intero. Il nuovo arrivato ricambiò il sorriso con uno dei suoi, malinconico eppure capace di riscaldare lo spirito ancor più dei raggi di quel torrido sole di Grecia; i capelli, di un biondo scuro tendente ad un castano tessuto in filigrane dorate, danzavano lunghissimi e lievi intorno alla sua figura maestosa ed umile a un tempo. "Tu hai ragione Saga" gli rispose Aioros con un nuovo sospiro "ma mi è molto difficile mantenere la tua pazienza quando questi ragazzini dimostrano di non conoscere affatto l'essenza della parola rispetto." "Hanno da poco iniziato a percorrere la difficile strada tracciata dalla Dea e, se sono giunti fin qui, vuol dire che ne sono degni; i loro caratteri complessi assumeranno il loro dovuto significato." Aioros sbuffò, accarezzandosi dubbioso i corti ricci castani: "Sarà come dici, ma mentre tu ti perdi dietro alle tue analisi filosofiche, questi tre non provano neanche a comprendere e ne inventano una più del diavolo." Nel frattempo, uno dei due ragazzini biondi, quello che sembrava il più grande, era balzato giù dalla corta rampa di scale sulla quale si affacciava l'uscio del dormitorio e saltellò gaiamente in direzione del giovane da poco giunto, sfoderando la vocetta squillante che gareggiava con quella degli uccellini cinguettanti nel mattino d'estate: "Saga, Saga, Saga!" Prima che alcuno potesse prevederlo, si era aggrappato alla tunica candida di quel giovane dai modi disarmanti e, con l'evidente incapacità di restare fermo, strofinò in essa il visetto plasmato in immacolato alabastro. Aphrodite prometteva di crescere alto, slanciato e pieno delle grazie che il suo nome di santo lasciava presagire ma per il momento l'età non gli consentiva di elevarsi al di sopra della cintola di Saga. "Lascia che ci pensi io" stava intanto dicendo questi ad Aioros, mentre la sua mano si allungava ad arruffare teneramente i soffici ricci dorati di quella creatura dalle sembianze di cherubino, con i suoi grandi occhi forgiati in zaffiri ammalianti e quel neo sotto l'occhio sinistro che conferiva ad una fisionomia in qualche modo precocemente provocante, un pizzico di sensualità in più "Io so come prenderli." "Sì. lo vedo." borbottò l'amico, osservando in tralice quella scenetta affettiva "E poi il leccapiedi sarebbe mio fratello." "Per lo meno Aphro' fa il lecchino con stile e non piagnucola." Colpito dalla sardonica frecciata di Angelo, Aioria, che fino a quel momento era rimasto silenzioso a crogiolarsi nella propria umiliazione, si slanciò a pugni stretti contro di lui: "Io non piagnucolo, smettila di dire che piagnucolo!" Fu afferrato per la collottola dal fratello che, in quel modo, impedì l'inevitabile, prossima colluttazione: "Non le sopporto più le vostre risse tra compagni! Ora sparsici Aioria e vatti ad allenare; lavorerai il doppio di ore in più rispetto al tempo che hai sprecato a dormire!" "Non è giusto" protestò Aioria, scalciando freneticamente nella presa d'acciaio del fratello "mi punisci sempre più di tutti, anche se non sono mai io a cominciare!" Aioros rispose scrollandolo più energicamente: "Queste lamentele da donnicciola riescono solo a nausearmi nella bocca di un presunto sacro guerriero!" Concluse la predica accentuando per un istante la stretta, per poi lasciarlo cadere miseramente a terra; quell'atto fu talmente perentorio e sconvolgente che persino Angelo smise di ridere, sostituendo la sua espressione di perenne, crudele ironia con la più spontanea sorpresa. Aphrodite osservò la scena vagamente incuriosito, con uno sguardo candidamente infantile su quel viso capace di repentini passaggi da una sensualità adulta e quasi perversa, alla pura innocenza di bimbo; teneva un dito in bocca e l'altra mano ancora aggrappata alla tunica di Saga. L'altro biondino, che ancora si attardava sulla soglia dell'edificio, appariva sconvolto; i suoi occhi blu brillavano a testimonianza di quanto fosse rimasto impressionato: Aioros non aveva mai trattato così neanche lui che era tra i più ribelli. credeva sinceramente che Aioria non lo meritasse. Da parte sua, il fratellino di Aioros rimase accucciato a capo chino, celando il viso ma senza riuscire a nascondere le lacrime che gocciavano a terra, come pioggerellina sottile da una nube passeggera. Nel silenzio assoluto che seguì, tutti poterono udire il mesto sussurro di Saga: "Oh. Aioros." L'amico non diede segno di avere udito o ignorò volontariamente quel lieve mormorio; rivolse ancora al fratello le proprie attenzioni, non con la precedente durezza ma con una severità che non ammetteva repliche: "Alzati e vai a svolgere i tuoi compiti!" Nessuna parola, nessun cenno del capo che insisteva nel mantenersi basso. semplicemente il ragazzino obbedì e corse via, senza concedere sguardo ad alcuno. Aioria scomparve lasciando dietro di sé una scia di muto imbarazzo, ancora interrotto da Aioros: "Milo, sbaglio o non dovresti essere qui?!" Il biondino più piccolo sussultò e si guardò perdutamente intorno, probabilmente nella vana speranza che si trattasse di un errore e che non a lui ci si stesse rivolgendo. purtroppo sapeva bene che non c'era nessun altro Milo al Santuario. "Non eri in punizione?" proseguì l'implacabile voce della maturità "Non avresti dovuto alzarti prima e raddoppiare i tuoi esercizi?" "Beh. ecco." farfugliò il piccolo senza troppa convinzione "C'è stato un contrattempo e." Le labbra di Aioros si strinsero in una sottile linea di tensione, le sopracciglia si abbassarono diventando pressoché tutt'uno con le palpebre superiori, gli occhi si ridussero a due fessure e, istantaneamente, Milo ammutolì. "Ti do tre secondi per sparire dalla mia vista! E non metterti in testa di riposare finché non avrai concluso il programma punitivo che ti era stato assegnato!" Il bambino fu scosso da un brivido ma non provò a discutere; chinò anzi il capo in segno di frettoloso saluto e sgattaiolò via, preferendo gettarsi nei massacranti esercizi piuttosto che affrontare ancora la collera del compagno anziano la quale, lungi dall'esaurirsi in quella giornata cominciata male, si riversò sui due bambini che si attardavano nella piazza: "Anche voi avreste qualcosa da fare, o mi sbaglio?!" Il primo a rispondere fu Angelo, ritrovando immediatamente il solito ghigno sarcastico: "Vado ad allenarmi solo perché voglio diventare abbastanza forte da dimostrarti che non puoi permetterti di fare tanto il superiore con noi. Sarebbe ora che cominciassi a trattarci come tuoi pari, perché lo siamo a tutti gli effetti e non hai alcun diritto di dare ordini a dei gold saint, non parli con l'autorità della Dea!" Concluse il proprio sermone allontanandosi velocemente, prima che un Aioros al limite dell'indignazione potesse recepire pienamente il senso di quelle parole di sfida. Aphrodite lo stava fissando; a differenza dell'amico non disse nulla ma ancora non si decideva ad obbedire e il suo sguardo imbronciato parlava, la testolina bionda tenuta fieramente alta. Questo era il messaggio che quell'orgogliosa fisionomia voleva trasmettere: "Non accetto ordini da un essere che disprezzo!" Il livello di sopportazione di Aioros aveva abbondantemente superato il confine solito e ogni residuo di pazienza era definitivamente esaurito. Fu ancora una volta l'intervento di Saga ad impedirgli una reazione spropositata; questi rivolse uno sguardo eloquente al proprio amico più caro e, nel frattempo, posò una mano tra i ricci dorati del demonietto travestito da angelo che non aveva più abbandonato il suo fianco. A lui si rivolse con carezzevole fermezza: "Su Aphrodite, va' ad allenarti e rendimi fiero di te; più tardi verrò a vedere come te la cavi e a darti qualche consiglio." L'espressione del piccolo mutò istantaneamente quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Saga: l'adorazione più pura illuminava i suoi occhi celesti. "Aphro', ti muovi?!" risuonò la voce impaziente di Angelo il quale, accortosi che l'amico non l'aveva seguito, era tornato sui propri passi. Saga diede una leggera spinta sulla schiena di Aphrodite per esortarlo a muoversi e il bimbo spiccò una corsetta leggiadra sui sandali quasi inconsistenti; raggiunse il compagno, senza dimenticare di rivolgere un'ultima, languida occhiata al suo bellissimo e dolcissimo idolo. I due giovani li osservarono in silenzio, finché non svoltarono oltre un muro di pietra e Saga ruppe quel momento di sospensione: "Che tipi quei due, così diversi eppure inseparabili." "Non dovresti dirlo con tale tenerezza. sono i più singolari tra tutti i piccoli gold saint e non vedo tutta questa positività nel loro stretto legame." Saga si voltò a scrutarlo con palese perplessità: "A volte non ti capisco; non hai sempre auspicato l'armonia tra i saint?" Uno sbuffo spazientito precedette l'accalorata risposta: "L'armonia regna tra loro due, non tra loro e gli altri! Non ti accorgi di quanto spesso si isolino dai compagni, di quanto esclusivo sia il loro rapporto?!" "E' normale che tra ragazzi si sviluppino particolari affinità e rapporti privilegiati." L'altro scosse il capo, per abbassarlo subito dopo, come rassegnato: "Secondo me ci sono alcune cose che tu non vuoi vedere." "E secondo me tu sei troppo paranoico" ridacchiò Saga, posandogli una mano sulla spalla; quindi proseguì più seriamente "Sembra quasi che tu ne abbia paura. che tu abbia paura di alcuni tra i ragazzi." "E se ti dicessi che è proprio così? Sai quale nome ha cominciato ad adottare Angelo per se stesso? Sai come ha cominciato a farsi chiamare dai compagni?" "Death Mask. e allora? Se tale è il suo desiderio, se lo sente adatto alla propria persona." "E non ti sconcerta neanche un po' che un bambino ritenga adatto alla propria persona il nome Maschera di Morte?! E ti sembra normale soprattutto per un saint di Athena che dovrebbe proteggere la vita?!" Un'improvvisa tristezza ombreggiò i lineamenti gentili di Saga, il suo sguardo si perse in qualche isolata contrada della propria malinconia: "Proteggere la vita anche a costo di dare la morte a coloro che la minacciano. non dimenticare questa inevitabile contraddizione, non dimenticare che un santo di Athena deve saper andare contro i propri principi proprio perché questi principi siano difesi." Non erano rari quegli sprazzi di tristezza improvvisa in Saga e Aioros ne rimaneva contagiato, sempre; anche questa volta l'enfasi si smorzò e la risposta nacque lenta e mesta dalle sue labbra: "Tuttavia, lui sembra provare gioia in questo nome." "Non giudicare mai alla prima impressione" lo redarguì Saga, osservando con l'intenso sguardo sognante il disco solare che da poco si era innalzato nell'azzurro mattino, sovrano incontrastato del cielo sgombro di nubi. Lo sguardo di Aioros si rivolse invece al suolo cosparso di ciottoli e terra dura e riarsa: "Non lo so Saga. mi sconcerta. alcuni di loro mi sconcertano. non tanto i più piccoli; Milo ad esempio è solo un ragazzino vivace, troppo a volte, ma non mi trasmette alcuna inquietudine. sono i suoi due compagni di monelleria che." "Sono bambini anche loro" cercò di tagliare corto Saga, ritrovando il sorriso. "Ma devono essere santi di Athena innanzitutto! E i più piccoli ne sembrano più consapevoli di loro! Tu e io. anche noi. alla loro età. eravamo diversi!" Le mani di Saga andarono ad intrecciarsi dietro la schiena mentre i suoi piedi, fasciati da sottili lacci di sandali antichi, cominciarono a passeggiare lentamente e la mente sincronizzava con i passi le proprie riflessioni: "Siamo tutte persone, ciascuna di noi con il proprio modo di adorare la Dea. l'amore per Athena è qualcosa di fortemente personale, unico per ciascuno, diverso. ma questo non significa meno intenso perché siamo tutti santi di Athena e se lo siamo qualcosa ci ha condotto ad esserlo, qualcosa ha voluto che lo fossimo. anche coloro di cui diffidi sono santi. quindi ne sono degni, è sufficiente. noi non possiamo sostituirci alle stelle nella scelta." Aioros gli andò dietro; il suo passo era più affrettato e così la sua mente che elaborava pensieri ad un ritmo concitato e confuso: "Ma non te ne rendi conto, Saga?! Aphrodite non ha affatto le idee chiare, guarda te nel modo in cui dovrebbe guardare la Dea!" Saga si arrestò, come morso da un serpente e, continuando a guardare fisso davanti a sé, corrugò la fronte; ad Aioros non sfuggì il fulmineo stringersi e immediato riallargarsi delle dita lunghe e sottili. Con una mossa rapida e inattesa, il viso di Saga scattò verso quello del compagno, trafiggendolo con lame di smeraldo celate in quegli occhi solitamente così benevoli e miti ma capaci di fiamme improvvise: "Stai attento a quello che dici Aioros! Rifletti sulle implicazioni delle tue parole!" "Io credo che dovresti rifletterci innanzitutto tu" rispose l'amico, lottando, non senza difficoltà, per sostenere quello sguardo. Solo il futuro avrebbe chiarito l'inquietudine insita in tale discorso tra giovani amici, solo dolore ne sarebbe venuto; ma nessuno dei due ragazzi, nessuno tra i piccoli bimbi guerrieri, in quegli istanti, poteva saperlo. Solo parole per il momento, solo scambi di opinioni sincere tra devoti servitori di amore e giustizia.  
  
***  
  
Milo non aveva neanche iniziato i propri esercizi quando decise di allontanarsi dall'arena adibita a terreno di addestramento; i suoi occhi non erano riusciti a scorgere una persona in quella moltitudine variegata di esseri intenti a svolgere le proprie mansioni guerriere e quell'assenza lo aveva spinto a cambiare i propri programmi, non importava se avrebbe rischiato un'ennesima punizione. La sua coscienza di Saint gli imponeva di ascoltare se stesso, il proprio istinto, per lenire gli effetti di quella che, nel suo animo, bruciava come palese ingiustizia. Perpetrata proprio da Aioros poi, messaggero e fiero rappresentante di quei valori da sempre impartiti dai servitori della Dea, lui, portatore di giustizia, di tale sacro nome, agiva con malcelata incoerenza nei confronti del proprio stesso sangue. Milo non comprendeva. gli veniva insegnato qualcosa ma non gli veniva mostrato l'esempio. non in questo caso almeno. Correva con tutta l'energia che aveva in corpo, almeno così, se l'avessero scoperto lontano dal luogo d'addestramento, nessuno avrebbe potuto sostenere che non si stava esercitando. la corsa sfrenata non era forse da considerarsi esercizio? Dove poteva trovarsi Aioria se non all'arena? Sicuramente non se ne stava in ozio, non sarebbe stato comportamento tipico del fiero Leoncino dorato; era probabile che stesse svolgendo il proprio dovere altrove, in solitudine, per poter unire in tutta tranquillità la riflessione alla preparazione del corpo. e forse per piangere, senza essere visto da nessuno. Il piccolo santo di Scorpio non sapeva spiegare a se stesso perché sentisse quel bisogno insopprimibile di cercarlo, forse solo per un senso di giustizia, forse per questo desiderava fargli sentire la propria comprensione. forse, in realtà, provava semplicemente una spiccata simpatia per Aioria, nonostante i dispetti che attuava a suo danno, lasciandosi trascinare dalle malsane idee dei due compagni più grandi. Non era per cattiveria. avevano solo voglia di divertirsi e ridere ma volevano bene ad Aioria; Milo voleva bene a tutti i suoi compagni, sentirsi parte di quel gruppo era per lui fondamentale, erano la sua famiglia, la sua vita, il senso più profondo della sua esistenza. Angelo, Aphrodite, quel pezzo di ghiaccio di Camus e anche lui, Aioria, i suoi prediletti, i compagni con i quali si sentiva più a proprio agio, affine. erano tutti molto diversi tra loro ma lo spirito di Milo era sfaccettato ed adattabile. I suoi compagni, il suo gruppo, il suo ruolo, il significato del proprio essere al mondo, era quanto di più prezioso avesse; tra loro aveva trovato il proprio posto e di null'altro aveva bisogno. Un'eco risuonò inaspettata tra le rocce, voce non adulta ma agguerrita, come di piccola fiera che impara precocemente a sfoderare gli artigli. e Milo comprese immediatamente chi fosse quel cucciolo di belva intento a far comprendere, a chiunque potesse ascoltarlo, il proprio diritto a venire rispettato. Quella voce lo condusse in una gola circondata da scoscese pareti di roccia grigia e nuda, fredda nel suo stagliarsi, in alto, contro un cielo che in esse rifletteva il proprio lindo fulgore. Era stato lì altre volte durante le sue peregrinazioni, nelle sue disperate ricerche di un nascondiglio che lo mettesse al sicuro dall'ira di Aioros in seguito ad una marachella. Compì solo pochi passi prima di scorgere, a poca distanza, un ragazzino che tirava pugni alla roccia, indifferente alle schegge taglienti che schizzavano via ad ogni colpo, andando a graffiargli le braccia ed il viso, indifferente alle lacerazioni che bruciavano di carne viva sulle nocche costrette a quella tortura. Milo giunse inosservato alle sue spalle e, sollevando un dito, picchiettò leggermente sulla schiena di Aioria che scattò come attraversato da una scossa elettrica; Milo fece un balzo indietro, appena in tempo per non essere colpito in pieno viso da uno di quei pugni che, fino a poco prima, erano riservati alla pietra. "Ma che bella accoglienza" ridacchiò, per niente impressionato e rivolgendogli anzi una leggera linguaccia. "Che diavolo vuoi?!" Non vi era nulla di amichevole nell'espressione di Aioria, i suoi occhi verdi erano ancora lucidi di lacrime e Milo non poté fare a meno di notare quel particolare. ma non disse nulla; Aioria non sarebbe stato felice di sapere che qualcuno se n'era accorto, avrebbe suscitato in lui una reazione ancora peggiore di quella che gli aveva riservato. Il ragazzino biondo lesse un messaggio in quello sguardo, non vi era bisogno di parole per comprenderlo: in quel momento Aioria era arrabbiato con il mondo intero, null'altro poteva significare quell'espressione così dura e fragile a un tempo. Milo intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena: "Secondo me non dovresti farci troppo caso. allo scherzo di Aphro' intendo. ai nostri dispetti." Gli occhi di Aioria si sgranarono per un attimo, per poi ridursi a due fessure d'ira mal repressa: "Cosa vuoi che me ne importi!" esclamò, voltandosi deciso verso il muro di roccia e mostrando l'intento di riprendere il proprio esercizio autolesionista. Milo emise un altro risolino e, sempre con le mani dietro la schiena, fece un mezzo giro intorno al compagno, fino ad incontrare il suo profilo; quindi piegò leggermente il capo, come per costringerlo a guardarlo: "Allora il problema è un altro, non è così?" Con uno sbuffo seccato, Aioria si allontanò di qualche passo. "Però sei antipatico" brontolò Milo, assumendo un'aria imbronciata e incrociando le braccia sul petto. "E tu sei un rompiscatole!" scattò Aioria, fulminandolo con uno sguardo rovente. Questa volta fu Milo a dargli le spalle, con foga e i ricci dorati volteggiarono lievi intorno alla sua figurina sottile e tornita, per poi ricadere con morbida grazia ad accarezzargli la schiena: "Non ci si guadagna niente ad essere gentili con te!" Calò il silenzio, mentre i due bambini se ne stavano uno di spalle all'altro, testardi, a muso duro, distanti come se tra loro ci fosse un'impenetrabile barriera; nessuno di loro si decideva ad interrompere quella situazione di stallo, nessuno dei due voleva saperne di compiere il primo passo. Milo era fermamente convinto che non spettasse affatto a lui; in fin dei conti lui aveva già provato a farlo e cos'aveva ottenuto? Ogni proposito gentile era svanito, si sentiva arrabbiato e forse, in quel momento, era persino portato a pensare che Aioria meritasse di essere trattato male dagli altri e anche da suo fratello con il carattere odioso che si ritrovava. "Sei ancora qui?" Colto da un attimo di sorpresa nell'udire la domanda corrucciata del compagno, Milo socchiuse leggermente le palpebre che stava tenendo sdegnosamente serrate. Voltò appena il capo, quel tanto che bastava per vedere che Aioria era ancora voltato dall'altra parte: "Non ci starò ancora per molto" sbottò in risposta, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, rivolgendo il naso all'insù e chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi. "Che aspetti a levarti dai piedi?" "Non mi pare che questo terreno sia di tua proprietà!" La sdegnosa battuta di Milo provocò in Aioria una reazione rabbiosa; con un balzo gli fu addosso, lo afferrò per il bavero, costringendolo a voltarsi, per potergli trasmettere con lo sguardo un messaggio eloquente come le proprie parole: "Stai cercando di provocarmi Scorpio ma ricordatelo: non mi vedrai mai più piangere come poco fa a causa delle vostre stupidaggini!" Dopo un primo istante di incertezza, gli occhi di Milo ricambiarono con altrettanta aggressività e le labbra tremanti di sdegno sfoderarono tutto il veleno racchiuso nel suo corpo di piccolo santo dello Scorpione: "A me sembra che tu stia facendo tutto da solo. Leo!" Calcò sull'ultima parola con un disprezzo ostentato più che realmente sentito; le sue mani si strinsero sui polsi di Aioria, per strappare a forza le sue dita dalla propria tunica: "Non sono venuto con l'intenzione di litigare, sei tu l'attaccabrighe!" "Ti sto solo prevenendo" ribatté Aioria con un sarcasmo che faceva un singolare effetto in quella vocetta infantile "Di solito sei tu quello bravo ad ingaggiare liti con tutti!" "Solo quando ci sono costretto" si difese candidamente il biondino, con una smorfia di disappunto "E ora tu non avevi nessun motivo per aggredirmi!" "Questione di punti di vista" insisté il compagno ma Milo aveva l'impressione che il tono della sua voce non fosse più così duro; una leggera inclinazione lo spingeva appena verso un primo accenno di amichevole ilarità che, tuttavia, voleva ancora restare celata sotto il velo del nervosismo. Milo non si era reso conto di avere ancora i pugni stretti intorno ai polsi di Aioria; fu quest'ultimo a farglielo notare, cercando di tirar fuori una voce minacciosa che però uscì più pacata di quanto il ragazzino si fosse imposto: "Toglimi le mani di dosso!" "Tutte le mie scuse" ribatté Milo, accompagnando la frase con una linguaccia e liberando rudemente Aioria dalla morsa delle sue dita. Un suono inaspettato echeggiò bizzarro nelle sue orecchie. bizzarro perché decisamente fuori luogo in quella situazione; sgranò gli occhi blu sul volto di Aioria. un volto scosso da un'irrefrenabile risata. "E ora che hai da ridere?" "Nulla. non lo so." rispose l'altro, faticando sempre più a dominare le convulsioni provocate dall'ondata di ilarità. "Mi stai prendendo in giro?!" esclamò stizzosamente Milo, stringendo i pugni e dandosi un contegno inferocito; ma anche se si impegnava, doveva ammettere a sé stesso di non sentirsi più tanto arrabbiato e, un attimo dopo, contro la sua volontà, le labbra si incrinarono in un accenno di tremolante risolino. Bastò qualche secondo; l'eco di una doppia esplosione di risate argentine prese a rincorrersi tra le barriere rocciose e, rimbalzando tra esse, giunse lontano, molto più lontano dalla sorgente che le aveva donato la vita.  
  
***  
  
E raggiunse le orecchie di chi più di tutti non avrebbe dovuto udire. Aioros fino a quel momento non si era recato all'arena e ancora non aveva potuto scoprire l'infrazione attuata nei confronti dei suoi eloquenti ordini. Fu quel trillo squillante a tradire i due disobbedienti, a convincere il gold saint del Sagittario a cambiare rotta e a seguire a passi decisi quella eco rivelatrice per risalire alla fonte. Ed eccoli lì! I due piccoli indisciplinati... non lo stupì più di tanto riconoscere la bionda aureola dorata di Milo. ma Aioria. non era da lui questa ribellione, questa resistenza a mostrarsi ligio ai propri doveri. "Che cosa si sono messi in testa questa volta?" Con quella frase spazientita che gli aleggiava nell'animo, si avvicinò lento e solenne alla coppia di fanciulli ancora immersi nel loro sfogo di gaia allegria. Il primo ad accorgersi di lui fu il biondino che soffocò l'ultima risata in un'esclamazione di puro spavento, la qual cosa spinse il compagno a zittirsi egli stesso, per voltarsi nella direzione degli occhi blu sgranati sulla minaccia incombente. Gli sguardi dei due fratelli, così simili e al tempo stesso imbevuti di contrapposte emozioni, si incontrarono; era come guardare una figura riflessa in due specchi che restituivano un diverso aspetto della medesima immagine, identica sembianza ma essenza contrastante e spiriti complementari che si attraevano e respingevano reciprocamente, senza mai giungere a una definitiva soluzione. Aioria rimase muto e all'apparenza inespressivo, come se fosse pronto a qualunque cosa e a mantenere la promessa fatta a Milo: non avrebbe più pianto, né per i dispetti, né per le punizioni. Da quel momento in poi sarebbe stato un vero sacro guerriero e la sua coscienza sarebbe rimasta netta e pulita di fronte ad Aioros. Lo sguardo di quest'ultimo si distolse da quello del fratello per portarsi sull'altro ragazzino che vanamente sperava di scamparla ancora per un po'; rispose a quell'occhiata con il sorriso più innocente del mondo, un sorriso da ebete che lo fece sentire completamente stupido. Ormai avrebbe dovuto saperlo che comportandosi da buffone non avrebbe ottenuto altro che centuplicare l'ira di Aioros ma non poteva farci nulla, era quella la sua indole e di sicuro non si sarebbe inginocchiato supplicando pietà in lacrime, distruggendo ogni briciola di quella dignità della quale, così piccolo, andava tanto fiero. Così fece un passo avanti e, con sguardo fermo e sbarazzino rivolse al giovane le prime parole che gli salirono alle labbra; non parole studiate, Milo raramente rifletteva prima di parlare: "So cosa stai per fare Aioros, comincerai ad urlarmi dietro e a studiarti mille sadiche punizioni da infliggermi; ma ti prego, non sprecare il tuo fiato e il tuo tempo. facciamo così, mi punisco da solo, che ne dici? Non solo svolgerò tutti gli esercizi in programma ma raddoppierò ancora questo programma raddoppiato e se tu vuoi lo triplicherò, quindi non abbiamo bisogno di perderci in inutili discorsi." Il fiume di parole fu così precipitoso e ubriacante che Aioros poté solo limitarsi ad aprire la bocca in un vano tentativo di ribattere qualcosa ma si accorse, con proprio vivo disappunto, di non sapere assolutamente cosa dire. e si adirò con se stesso per il vago sentore di divertimento che provava nell'osservare quel fulgido visetto da monello che, con la sua astuzia tinta di candida innocenza, se lo stava rigirando come voleva. Aioros non aveva alcun dubbio: Milo sarebbe diventato un guerriero splendido, forte, volitivo e, ne era sicuro, fedele servitore di Giustizia. E, invece di rimproverarlo, stava mentalmente tessendo le sue lodi; ancor prima che riuscisse a farsi un'idea razionale della situazione, Milo oltrepassò lui e Aioria con un ultimo saluto: "Immagino che voi due abbiate qualcosa da dirvi e io ho molto da fare, ne avrò fino a notte fonda, quindi vi lascio alle vostre faccende e vado a svolgere le mie!" Un attimo dopo era sfrecciato via alla velocità della luce; la preparazione da gold saint non gli mancava di sicuro. Aioros fissava inebetito il punto in cui era scomparso ma si riscosse quasi subito; non poteva mostrarsi così poco reattivo di fronte al fratello più piccolo che, nel corso di tutta quella scena, non aveva minimamente mutato la propria espressione impassibile. Il santo del Sagittario lo osservò e rifletté: non ricordava di avergli mai visto un'espressione talmente dura e risoluta sul volto, neanche nei momenti in cui la fiamma del Leone ardeva per improvvisi impeti di rabbia. E Aioros comprese. comprese che quel volto chiedeva spiegazioni e che lui gliele doveva queste spiegazioni, comprese che non aveva di fronte il fratellino piagnucoloso ma il fratello compagno, gold saint del Leone, come lui, Aioros, era gold saint del Sagittario. E improvvisamente un forte senso di colpa si diffuse lancinante nell'animo di Aioros; si adirava con il fratello quando si umiliava a piangere di fronte ai compagni ma in realtà, colui che lo umiliava più di tutti, era proprio lui, con il suo atteggiamento sprezzante nei suoi confronti, di fronte a tutti. "Io. credo di doverti delle scuse." A questa sua frase, spontanea e sincera, i lineamenti di Aioria si contrassero un poco, l'espressione statuaria vacillò, per trasformarsi in muta curiosità. Le mani di Aioros si allungarono, si posarono ferme sulle spalle del fratello, le strinsero con forza e Aioria rimase saldo, a guardarlo, strappandogli un sorriso di approvazione e orgoglio: "Ti devo delle scuse perché il solo fatto di avere lo stesso mio sangue in corpo si è rivelato alquanto deleterio per te." Questa volta ogni sicurezza svanì dal volto di Aioria, i suoi occhi si sgranarono e non riuscì più a tacere: "Per me? Io.. pensavo la stessa cosa. pensavo di essere la tua vergogna." Aioros corrugò la fronte: "A tanto è giunta quella testolina sempre intenta ad elaborare costruzioni mentali tutte sue? A tanto è giunto il mio sconsiderato atteggiamento?" Il fratellino non rispose; continuò a fissarlo, aspettando le ulteriori spiegazioni che, questa volta ne era sicuro, sarebbero giunte. Infatti Aioros proseguì: "Siamo guerrieri, Aioria; ancor prima che fratelli di sangue, fratelli alla luce delle stelle che ci uniscono sotto lo stesso destino e, in quanto compagni al servizio del medesimo ideale, è necessaria tra noi la completa sincerità." Il ragazzino si lasciò finalmente sfuggire un sorriso che incoraggiò Aioros ad andare oltre, fino in fondo: "Era paura la mia. forse paura per te soprattutto; siamo fratelli, tutti lo sanno, molti probabilmente si aspetterebbero un trattamento privilegiato da parte mia nei tuoi confronti e non volevo essere accusato di questo, come non volevo che tu venissi accusato di debolezza. volevo essere il più possibile imparziale. e, invece, non lo sono stato affatto perché non ti ho trattato con obiettività ma con palese crudeltà." Tutto fu improvvisamente chiaro nella mente di Aioria, tutto assunse un nuovo senso e tutto divenne più facile da accettare. Sorrise con più convinzione e interruppe qualsiasi altra parola che Aioros avrebbe potuto pronunciare: "Ho capito. non dire altro. ho capito e sono orgoglioso di. di essere tuo fratello." "Un altro al tuo posto mi avrebbe probabilmente odiato" commentò il ragazzo più grande, ricambiando il sorriso. Aioria scosse il capo e quel gesto fu seguito da un eloquente silenzio che permise agli sguardi di esprimersi al meglio. Poi Aioros assunse una posizione da lottatore e lo invitò: "Alleniamoci insieme! Coraggio attaccami!" Il bambino non si fece pregare e si gettò con foga, a pugni stretti, contro il fratello; il palese dislivello nelle dimensioni e nella preparazione non gli dava speranza ma non era questo che contava per Aioria: dal fratello poteva solo imparare e questo lo rendeva felice, pur nella consapevolezza che durante i prossimi minuti avrebbe avuto vita dura. Infatti si ritrovò immediatamente a terra e così accadde negli attacchi successivi; Aioros non era un maestro gentile e delicato, il corpo di Aioria fu ben presto scalfito da graffi e ferite che striavano di rosso la tunica e la pelle laddove non era nascosta dal tessuto. La stanchezza finì per abbatterlo e, all'ennesimo scontro, rimase accovacciato al suolo, con il fiato mozzo, cercando di ricacciare via, con il dorso della mano, un rivolo di sangue versato da un taglio superficiale aperto nel labbro. Temeva che non sarebbe più riuscito ad alzarsi e non osava guardare in faccia il fratello, non per paura, neanche per umiliazione, sapeva fin da prima che Aioros era ancora troppo più forte di lui per poterlo eguagliare. era per la propria rinuncia che rifuggiva il suo sguardo, si vergognava del fatto che si sentiva semplicemente troppo stanco per sollevarsi e riprovare ancora e ancora, finché non fosse stato il ragazzo più grande a sostenere che fosse abbastanza. "Alzati, Aioria! Un santo di Athena cade, viene ferito, ma si rialza, si rialza sempre finché non esala l'ultimo respiro, finché il cosmo ha la possibilità di ardere non c'è scusa che tenga, non vale alcuna stanchezza; le gambe si alzano, il corpo trova le risorse per lottare, fino alla fine, finché con il cosmo non si spegne la vita!" Quelle parole lo folgorarono, lo commossero fin quasi a fargli bruciare gli occhi di lacrime, in un impeto di emozioni così intense che il cosmo esplose spontaneo e ardente in lui; senza rendersi conto di come e quando si fosse mosso, si ritrovò in piedi, a testa alta, dominando il respiro affannoso, la gola scossa da un ruggito che gli usciva dall'anima. Aioros gli sorrise e annuì, poi l'espressione mutò, attraversata da una dolorosa fitta di malinconia: "Dovrai dimostrare tutto questo. forse prima di quanto tu creda." Perché quel pensiero? Era arrivato fulmineo come l'esplosione del cosmo di Aioria a trafiggergli il cuore e a fargli correre un brivido freddo lungo la schiena. Perché in quell'esplosione dell'energia stellare del fratello scorgeva un messaggio del fato, il segno che Aioria, presto, sarebbe stato costretto a sfoderare quella forza che ora aveva esternato e che quando l'avrebbe fatto, lui non sarebbe stato al suo fianco? "Aioros." Il richiamo sottile di Aioria lo riportò alla realtà, a quel presente in cui, per la prima volta, quell'inquietudine senza nome lottava con il sollievo, la consapevolezza che Aioria mai più avrebbe avuto bisogno della sua protezione; e ancora il sorriso gli increspò le labbra e sentì il bisogno di compiere un gesto, proprio in quell'istante, perché ben presto l'occasione di compierlo sarebbe svanita per sempre. Allungò le braccia e, afferrando il fratello, lo trascinò verso di sé, stringendolo forte contro il proprio petto, in un lungo, soffocante abbraccio, accompagnato da un disperato messaggio d'amore: "Perdonami se un giorno forse dovrò scegliere tra te e il mio dovere di santo. e sceglierò la Dea. se lo farò so che capirai e qualunque cosa accada, io ti voglio bene fratellino." Aioria non rispose; non poteva comprendere appieno l'improvvisa tristezza insita in quel discorso, non poteva comprenderne le implicazioni, come del resto non poteva comprenderle Aioros. Eppure il bambino sentiva che non c'era nulla da rispondere, null'altro da dire; si limitò ad accogliere quel gesto, quelle parole, quell'affetto agognato che gli penetrò fin dentro l'anima e lasciò che una lacrima, pianta per quel vago sentore di fatalità, gli scorresse sul volto, fino a spegnersi in un effimero luccichio sul braccio nudo del fratello: "Ti voglio bene anch'io." FINE 


End file.
